


Operation: Smoochies

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiff upper lip was vastly over-rated – Buffy & Willow want to see some passion and aren't above tricking somebody...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Smoochies

”They won't fall for it. _He_ won't fall for it.”

“Oh yeah? Bet he does.”

“I still don't see why it has to be this way.”

“Oh come on, you know you want to see this as much as I do. But can you imagine going up to either of them and just _asking_?!”

“It seems pretty pervy to be honest. I don't think I would have liked it much if Xander had done it to me and Tara.”

“Huh, like he hasn't already had that dream! Come on, Wills, tell me honestly. You wouldn't want to see them make out? I think it would be seriously hot.”

“Yeah, I think it would be hot. But Giles is so standoffish and – well _British_. It's that whole stiff upper lip thing. They barely even hug in front of us.” Willow pouted – the hottest thing to happen in months and they didn't get to see anything.

“There you go then. Operation Smoochies is a go!”

* * *

  
He hated doing inventory. Things were never where they were supposed to be; they multiplied or disappeared; weird things appeared from nowhere and he was pretty sure Spike had got into some of his supplies. He made a mental note to find out where the vampire was selling his ill gotten goods – Spike might not like to do mojo or have it used on him, but he certainly wasn't averse to funding his cigarettes and beer by selling magic components.

Sighing, Giles went back to counting the newt eyes, mind wandering. He was expecting Xander in less than an hour and had been hoping to have this all done and dusted by then. Of course, he would stop as soon as the young man arrived – he would far rather spend the time with his new partner than counting stock.

It frustrated him somewhat that he couldn't be more demonstrative but firstly he didn't want to embarrass Xander with inappropriate public displays of affection and secondly he wasn't sure just how Buffy and Willow were taking the news of the relationship. They had both been quiet about it when he and Xander had first informed them that they were seeing each other, neither of them saying very much at all. He had expected Willow to be more open-minded, especially as she and Tara seemed quite committed to each other. Buffy was an unknown quantity. She had reacted to Willow's announcement that she was bisexual with some discomfort and awkwardness but seemed to have settled down. He had hoped that she wouldn't raise any particular objections although he could imagine what some of them might be: the age difference; the fact that he was her Watcher; the idea that until now Xander had only openly dated women; the idea that he himself was bisexual. He gave another sigh. He had a bad feeling that she was building up to something.....

“Hey Giles.” He started, taking off his glasses and giving them a quick clean as the object of his thoughts came through from the training room.

“Ah, good afternoon Buffy. Are you here for a training session? I didn't think we had one scheduled.”

“No, not here for that. I actually – I wanted to talk to you Giles.” Oh dear.

“Very well. Would you care for a cup of tea?”

“No thank you.” She twisted her hands nervously and Giles straightened his shoulders, preparing himself for what was coming. “Look, Giles, it's about this thing between you and Xander.”

“Buffy, I - “

“No, no let me speak please. I must admit it took me by surprise to begin with. I mean, I didn't have any idea that Xander was – and that you were – you know, interested in um boys, I mean guys as well as women. So, yeah, that was a bit of a stunner. And, the whole thing going on behind my and Willow's back didn't sit right because, you know, secrets and us Scoobies have been kinda unmixy and not good in the past. Like when – anyway, just, yeah that was a surprise. Like, maybe there's something magic going on or something in the water which would totally not surprise me what with it being the Hellmouth and everything.”

“Buffy, I can assure you that there is no hint of magical interference. Both Xander and I have - “

“See, that gives me the wiggins, the whole idea that there is a Xander and you because I totally didn't see that coming. I mean, you and Ms Calendar were pretty hot and heavy, and Xander was deep in the Cordelia loving girls thing and all of his girlfriends have been, well, girls.”

“Buffy - “

“And you were practically like one of our teachers in High School so it's a bit strange to think you might have been perving on - “

“I did nothing of the sort!! The entire time I worked at the school, I assure you my thoughts and actions were entirely appropriate.”

“I get that, I do. But Giles, have you really thought this through? Xander is great and everything but what exactly do you guys have in common? I can't see you playing on his Xbox and he's going to get pretty bored of the whole tweedy book thing sooner rather than later.”

“Steady on! I don't think - “

“You're like – almost old Giles. You're my **mother's** age! What exactly can you give a guy like Xander? He's young and kinda good looking, and - “

“And what?” He'd been prepared to hear her out but found the turn the conversation had taken disconcerting and vaguely insulting. He was also aware of his temper rising as he listened to her first insulting Xander's intelligence then tell him he himself was tweedy and boring. The door from the training room banged open once more and Xander and Willow came through, halting as it became obvious they had walked in on an altercation.

“Well, look at him. Can you even keep up with him? At his age, he should be with someone who can show him passion and excitement, not – well, not a fuddy duddy who doesn't even kiss him on the cheek when he walks into a room.”

“HEY!” Xander's interjection was appreciated but Giles heard it over the roaring of blood in his ears. She thought he was too old to show Xander passion did she? Well sod all that circumspect behaviour – he'd show her and Willow what passion looked like. Without giving himself time to think or even read the expression on Buffy's face, he strode over to Xander and cupped his face. Staring into the wide hazel eyes, he forgot why he was doing this, that he was allowing himself to be goaded into doing this and simply followed his own desires.

A gentle touch of lips, soft, warm – merely a prelude. A flick of the tongue all the request he had to make before Xander opened his mouth and responded to the kiss he was being given and what was being silently promised. And then he allowed himself to lose his mind very much as he had the first time he had ever kissed Xander. Lost himself in strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, in the feel of that broad, hard body pressed against his own, the instant response that made him forget all about any of the things that Buffy or Willow might say.

Xander pulled back slightly, murmuring his name but for once he ignored his concerns about pda's and inappropriate behaviour in front of his slayer, and simply went with his feelings. Went with his desire to show this amazing young man just how much he desired him, that he wanted the whole world to know how he felt, that he wanted to share his joy with the people who were the closest thing to family to him. Deeper, harder kisses, hands holding Xander's skull in place so that he could taste him.

A flash at the corner of his eye before he heard Willow's voice say “Oh my!!”

“I second your oh my, and raise it with a hooo yeah!” Groggily pulling back, he turned to find both Willow and Buffy blatantly staring at them, Buffy lowering her cell phone. He looked back at Xander who was looking flushed and attractive, lips red and pouty, before shaking his head and slowly coming to his senses.

“You – I - “

“I was trying to warn you that you'd been had honey.” Xander gave a huge grin, arm still wrapped around Giles' waist.

“Told you he'd fall for it. Besides, anyone could see he's been holding back – I never believed that whole stiff upper lip thing!”

“Close your mouth Giles, and let's go - I think Buffy and Willow will happily finish the inventory for you since we have somewhere we need to be right now.”

“We do?”

“After that kiss? Oh yeah!”

* * *


End file.
